Je trouve qu'il te ressemble
by Fairy Selene
Summary: Axel et Mark pensaient avoir changé, être devenu adversaires. Mais quand la maladie d'un des protégés d'Axel le frappe en plein match, de vieux sentiments refont surface. Peut-être que rien n'a changé, finalement ?


**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'avais posté cet OS il y a quelques temps sur Wattpad, donc autant le mettre ici aussi ! ;) Je ne possède pas Inazuma Eleven ! ^^ Dans cet OS; Mark n'est marié ni à Nelly, ni à Camélia. Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

* * *

Des yeux noirs fixaient le terrain. Le terrain, mais plus particulièrement deux garçons qui se disputaient le ballon. Parmi ces deux garçons se trouvait ce que ses amis appelaient son protégé, Arion Sherwind.

Pour Mark, ce match était d'une importance capitale. Pas uniquement parce qu'il s'agissait de la demi - finale du tournoi de la Route du Sacre, mais aussi parce que son équipe affrontait l'une de celles que dirigeait l'Empereur Sacré du Cinquième Secteur, Axel Blaze. Enfin, ce n'était pas son nom officiel, mais Mark savait bien que derrière son pseudonyme se cachait son ami d'enfance. Celui avec lequel il n'avait cessé de jouer quand ils étaient adolescents, celui envers qui il avait une confiance absolue.

Celui qu'à présent, il ne comprenait plus. Les actions d'Axel contredisaient complétement ses valeurs, son amour absolu pour le football. Même si tout le monde lui répétait que les gens changeaient, Mark refusait de croire que cela était aussi vrai pour Axel. Pas à ce point.

Alors qu'il ruminait ces sombres pensées, Mark entendit la voix d'Arion, désespérée :

\- Sol !

Mark se leva d'un bond, prenant conscience de la tournure dramatique que venait de prendre le match. Arion était accroupi aux côtés de son ami Sol Daystar, le capitaine du collège Universel auquel ils faisaient face. Son ami Sol Daystar, qui venait de s'écouler après avoir titubé pendant quelques instants. Arion, une expression où se lisaient l'inquiétude, la peur et le désespoir sur son visage, lui disait des paroles rassurantes d'une voix tremblante ; que tout irait bien, qu'il allait s'en sortir, afin de permettre à Sol de rester conscient. Bien que l'arbitre avait déjà pris les choses en main, Mark ne put s'empêcher d'aller le voir pour ce tenir au fait de ce qui allait se passer pour Sol.

\- J'ai appelé les médecins, ils ne devraient pas tarder, lui apprit l'arbitre d'un ton calme. Des précautions avaient été prises avant le début du match en cas de problème.

Il avait dit vrai. Quelques minutes plus tard, des médecins prenaient en charge le jeune roux. Mark fit quelques pas pour s'enquérir de l'état de Sol, mais il aperçut alors une personne qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à voir, à côté des médecins.

\- Axel ?

En entendant son prénom, Axel leva les vers son ancien ami, et croisa son regard quelques instants. Mark ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il n'avait pas tant changé que ça, finalement. Dans ses yeux se lisaient une réelle inquiétude pour Sol. Mark n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'attarder sur Axel ; Arion était en larmes et refusait de s'éloigner de son ami mal en point. Mark s'approcha de son protégé et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

\- Coach Evans ! s'écria le plus jeune en voyant son mentor. Vous, vous pouvez comprendre, non ?! Je ne peux pas laisser Sol tout seul !

Mark croisa le regard de Jude, qui affichait un air à la fois inquiet pour le roux, à la fois désespéré par l'insistance d'Arion. Heureusement pour son second, Mark avait pour qualité de toujours trouver les mots pour rassurer les gens. Cela faisait partie de sa nature, de l'aura de bienveillance qui semblait sans cesse l'entourer.

\- Arion, tu penses vraiment que Sol voudrait que tu te laisses tomber le match comme ça ? Il voulait jouer contre toi. Même s'il n'a pas pu aller jusqu'au bout, je suis sûr qu'il est heureux d'avoir pu se mesurer à toi.

\- Mais... voulut le couper Arion.

\- Arion, laisse - moi finir. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Sol ne voudrait pas que tu laisses tomber le match pour lui. Tes sentiments ne doivent pas affecter ton jeu.

\- De - de quels sentiments vous parlez ? demanda le jeune homme, quelques rougeurs apparaissant sur ses joues.

Mark ne put retenir un léger sourire. En effet, Arion lui ressemblait. Autant dans la manière de jouer que dans le caractère, en passant par le déni de leurs sentiments véritables. Un peu nostalgique, Mark ne put s'empêcher de se dire que s'il avait parlé de ses sentiments tant qu'il en était encore temps, peut-être que les choses ne se seraient pas déroulées ainsi.

\- On parlera de ça plus tard, finit-il par répondre. Si tu veux, je peux aller voir Sol dès maintenant. Toi, pendant ce temps, gagne ton match !

Rassuré, Arion essuya les larmes qui parlaient au coin de ses yeux, et sourit, sa détermination revenue. Mark attendit quelques minutes, puis se tourna vers Jude, après s'être assuré qu'Arion se sentait un peu mieux.

\- Je vais voir Sol. Je peux te laisser la charge de l'équipe ?

Jude ne répondit pas oralement et se contenta de hocher la tête, sans détacher son attention du match. Mark le remercia et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers l'hôpital. Heureusement pour lui, celui-ci était situé pas très loin du Stade où le match était joué. Il dû quand même prendre le train pour revenir en ville, et finir le trajet à pied.

Il entra dans l'hôpital et chercha automatiquement Camélia. Ce fut la jeune femme qui le trouva en premier. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui sourit.

\- Bonjour Mark. Tu es venu prendre des nouvelles de Sol, c'est ça ?

\- Bonjour Camilou. Oui, c'est bien ça. Alors, comment va t-il ? demanda t-il, espérant pouvoir apporter de bonnes nouvelles à Arion quand le match serait terminé.

\- C'est encore dur à dire, soupira t-elle. Il est dans le bloc d'urgences. Va t'asseoir, je viendrais te voir dès qu'il en sortira.

\- D'accord, merci beaucoup Camilou.

\- Je t'en prie !

Elle sourit de nouveau de manière rassurante et retourna à son travail. Mark soupira et se tourna pour aller s'asseoir, quand il vit de nouveau Axel. Depuis que cette histoire avec le Cinquième Secteur avait commencé, Mark avait toujours vu Axel avec un air neutre, ou même parfois suffisant, sur son visage. Mais pas cette fois. Axel avait l'air réellement affecté par ce qui était arrivé à Sol. Rien que sa présence le confirmait. Pendant un instant, Mark oublia même qu'Axel n'était plus son meilleur ami et coéquipier de l'époque où ils étaient étudiants. Qu'il n'était plus le même que celui dont il était tombé amoureux.

Il s'assit pas très loin d'Axel, qui semblait ne même pas l'avoir remarqué. Mark réfléchit pendant quelques instants à une phrase à dire, une manière d'entamer une conversation. Au fond de son coeur, il n'avait pas pu arrêter de l'aimer, même quand il avait su que c'était lui qui se cachait derrière le masque de l'Empereur Sacré. Cela ne fonctionnait pas comme ça. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que ce soit Axel qui lance le dialogue entre eux.

\- Camélia t'a dit quelque chose à propos de Sol ?

Mark passa ses jambes par dessus le banc afin se se retrouver face à Axel. C'était la première fois qu'ils se parlaient en face à face depuis leur confrontation au quartier général du Cinquième Secteur. Cela leur faisait drôle à tous les deux.

\- Hélas non, soupira Mark. Elle m'a dit que son état est encore difficile à déterminer. Pour le moment il est dans le bloc d'urgences.

\- Je vois...

Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient parlés, Mark était lancé. En voyant l'expression déprimée sur le visage d'Axel, il ne put empêcher la question de franchir ses lèvres.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu as l'air vraiment mal.

Axel sembla hésiter quelques minutes, ne sachant pas s'il devait envoyer bouler Mark pour rester fidèle à son rôle, ou s'il pouvait enfin se lâcher. Il eut un profond soupir. Sans vraiment d'hésitation, il opta pour la deuxième option. Il en avait marre du Cinquième Secteur. De ce rôle. De Gyan Cinquedea. Mark l'avait toujours aidé à se sentir mieux dans les moments difficiles. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi cela aurait changé avec l'âge adulte.

\- C'est moi qui ait permis à Sol de jouer ce match, avoua t-il. À vrai dire je m'en veux, j'aurais peut-être dû l'en empêcher...

\- Tu avais probablement une raison, tenta Mark, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

\- Oui. La détermination de Sol, lui apprit Axel, un sourire légèrement nostalgique aux lèvres. Il avait tellement envie de jouer, je pouvais presque voir une flamme brûler dans ses yeux. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas refuser. Finalement, j'avais bien fait de quand même préparer une équipe de médecins...

Mark écarquilla les yeux en apprenant que cette équipe de médecins était une idée d'Axel. Il ne put retenir un sourire. Voilà qui ressemblait bien à son ami...

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que ça allait mal se passer, le rassura Mark. Tu sais, je prouve qu'il te ressemble un peu, ajouta t-il au bout de quelques secondes, soudain pris d'une inspiration.

Ce fut au tour d'Axel d'écarquiller les yeux.

\- Sol ? Tu trouves qu'il me ressemble ? s'étonna t-il.

\- Bien sûr ! sourit Mark. Selon ce qu'Arion m'a raconté de lui, - et crois-moi il m'en a raconté des choses ! - Sol est toujours prêt à tout pour jouer au football. Ça ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ?

Axel sourit de nouveau. Il devait bien avouer que parler de cette manière avec Mark lui avait manqué. Depuis toujours, Axel ressentait une profonde affection pour son ami. Une sorte de chaleur au niveau du coeur qui n'avait fait que s'accroître avec le temps.

\- Axel, maintenant j'aimerais avoir une véritable réponse, déclara d'un coup Mark d'un ton étrangement sérieux après qu'ils eut échangé un sourire. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es devenu l'Empereur Sacré du Cinquième Secteur ?

L'aveux se fit sans réflexion ni hésitation. Axel avait bien trop longtemps gardé ce fardeau pour lui. Il avait certes pu se confier à Austin et à Julia, mais avec Mark ce n'était pas pareil. Avec lui, il se sentait tellement bien qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de filtrer ses mots pour lui parler. Alors qu'il lui déballait la vérité, ses véritables raisons, la censure n'était pas de mise. Enfin, il avait le droit de tomber le masque.

Alors qu'il parlait, Mark l'écoutait attentivement. Il écarquillait les yeux ou fronçait les sourcils de temps en temps, mais ne disait rien. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour revoir l'ancien Axel sous la carapace du nouveau Axel. Il ne voulait plus perdre son amour maintenant qu'il l'avait enfin retrouvé, et n'osait donc rien dire.

\- Axel... soupira t-il après s'être assuré qu'il avait fini. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Tu n'es pas seul, tu ne l'as jamais été dans les moments difficiles ! J'aurais peut-être pu... J'aurais peut-être pu t'aider !

\- Je sais, Mark. Mais je ne voulais pas te mêler à ça plus que nécessaire. J'avais la possibilité de réussir par moi-même, et pour tenir à la lettre mon rôle d'Empereur Sacré. Alors...

\- Je comprends. Mais maintenant, nous sommes deux dans cette histoire. Même trois, si...

\- Ne dis rien à personne pour le moment ! le coupa t-il d'un ton légèrement suppliant. Oui, même pas à Jude, reprit-il plus calmement face au regard interloqué de Mark. Pour le moment, répéta t-il afin de bien insister sur ces mots.

\- Bon, d'accord, concéda Mark.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, et la voix de Camélia vint alors les interrompre.

\- Excusez-moi, mais Sol vient de sortir du bloc, leur apprit - elle en souriant, l'air soulagée. Il va bien, ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Les médecins sont intervenus au bon moment. Vous pouvez aller le voir, si vous voulez.

\- Merci Camilou ! la remercia Mark tandis qu'Axel faisait la même chose sans avoir recours au surnom de la jeune fille.

Camélia leur sourit de nouveau avant de leur indiquer la chambre de Sol. Alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers, Axel s'arrêta soudainement, l'air songeur.

\- Merci, Mark, dit-il sans préambule.

\- Pourquoi tu me remercies ? s'étonna Mark en arrêtant à son tour de monter les escaliers.

\- Simplement d'être là. Ce que tu m'as dit, que tu serais toujours là pour moi... Je me rends compte que c'est vrai. Alors merci.

Mark sourit, et, sans réfléchir, le prit dans ses bras, et murmura un "de rien" à l'oreille d'Axel, alors que ce dernier répondait chaleureusement à son étreinte.


End file.
